Okay
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: "I saw the heartbeat today. This is my kid. This is a part of me. Please, is there any way we could make this-" he pleaded. "Okay." She interrupted him. 'We can't dread the past, we have to be reasonable and live for the future'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- So, new story! I know I haven't updated my others in a while but if I don't get this idea down on paper, I'll probably forget it! This is a very AU way that Callie's pregnancy could have happened.**_

_**-M**_

"I saw the heartbeat today. This is my kid. This is a part of me. Please, is there any way we could make this-" he pleaded.

"Okay." She interrupted him.

"Okay?" he asked softly, afraid if he spoke any louder she would disappear.

"Okay." She said bluntly. "I love you. I'm not walking out because of another child. I'm not going to make that mistake again. Me, you, Callie and Arizona are going to raise this baby all together. I have one condition though."

"For you, anything. I will do anything Lexie."

"We go to the court house. Right now."

"Lexie are you sure? I mean I just dropped a bombshell in your lap and you want to get married? We were gonna wait until you aced your boards and have a big fancy wedding and go on a honey moon and-"

"Mark. Shut up."

"Lexie, I don't want you to regret this. I love you. More than anything. I would give everything up for you and I want what you want but are you positive that you want to marry me."

"I'm not letting you get away again. You are mine, Mark Sloan. No matter what happens, for better or for worse I want you to be my husband. Whenever I think of not being with you, whenever I think of what we went through I want to curl up in a hole and die. If we get married, I will be able to wake up to you every single morning."

"And how can I say no to that?" he smirked.

"Kiss me, Mark Sloan." She whispered, as he took a step forward. "Oh, crap!" She exclaimed as his lips were almost touching hers.

"Regretting it already?" he whispered into her ear, sending a chill down her back.

"We need a witness!"

….

"What the hell took you so long!" exclaimed Lexie as Alex approached her and Mark.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night, made me drive across town to the jewelry store in the dark while it's pouring rain, made me drive back across town to the court house in the dark while its pouring rain and I had to do it without waking up Meredith, Derek, Avery or Kepner. So I'm sorry if it took me a while." said Alex.

"What she meant to say was 'Thank you Karev for being the witness at our wedding and keeping it a secret'." said Mark, clapping Alex on the back.

"Why was it that we're keeping it a secret?" he asked, as they hurried into the large white building.

"I didn't want anyone to know, not until it's done. Once were married, they can gossip all they want, but they can do anything about us." She sighed, wiping her tears and holding Mark's hand. "Let's go get married."

"Let's go get married" he said pressing his lips against her temple.

…

"I cannot believe we just did that!" she giggled, taking a sip of champagne, right from the bottle that Mark had hidden in the back of the fridge.

"Lexie, we have to talk." He sighed, taking the bottle from her and placing it on the counter.

"Can't we talk in the morning?" she asked.

"No, we can talk now and have fun in the morning." He sighed, patting the couch.

"Fine. You can ask all your sad depressing questions" she sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Lexie? With the baby?"

"You. Are. My. Husband. For better or for worse. Sure I wanted to be the only person who could give you kids, but that ship had sailed when Sloane came along. And I'm not absolutely thrilled that you slept with Callie, but she isn't gonna abort this baby, and frankly I don't want her to. We are married now. And she might be the one carrying this child, but I am its mother too. I might have missed the first ultrasound, but I'm going to be there for the second, and the third and all the ones that come after that. And down the road I'm gonna have your children. And we'll all be a big happy family. Okay?"

"I love you so much Lexie Grey." He said, pulling her into his lap and pressing his lips to hers.

"Sloan." She mumbled in between kisses.

"What?" he asked

"Lexie Sloan. Doctor Lexie Sloan. Doctor Alexandra Caroline Sloan." She felt his smile grow across her skin.

"That sounds good."

"Yes it does."

…

"Why are you so happy?" asked Meredith, walking up to Lexie at the nurses' station.

"I'm bright and shiny, remember?" she said, covering her two new rings with a chart.

"You, Lexie Grey are hiding something."

"Really, I'm not, but I have to go down to see Patricia, go to H.R. and find Doctor Torres then find Doctor Sloan."

"I can walk with you to H.R."

"It's fine Meredith, I'm a big girl, I can go myself." She walked away, and fell into step with her husband.

"How'd it go with Meredith?" he asked.

"Not good. What about Derek?"

"Haven't seen him yet. But we have surgery together. See if you can scrub in." he kissed her cheek and they went their separate ways.

….

"So, you and Doctor Grey are back together?" asked Derek, as he Mark, Arizona, Alex, Lexie and Jackson stood around the O.R. table.

"We are." Replied Mark, looking at Lexie. Arizona looked questionably at Mark, but her glance went unnoticed.

"And Are you and Doctor Torres back together?" asked Derek not lifting his eyes off of his patient.

"We are," smiled Arizona. "It took me a while to convince her, but I did it."

"Congratulations, Doctor Robbins." Said Alex. "You too Doctor Sloan."

"Thank you" said Lexie automatically, and everyone's heads turned.

_**A/N- So, Do you like it? Please review, tell me what you think. I love your feed back, it's what keeps my stories going!**_

_**-M**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-There wasn't any feedback about the last chapter and I don't know if it was because it wasn't good or because y'all are lazy. I really would like it if you'd review. I'm saying please here.**_

_**-M**_

"Good Morning." He said, as she opened her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Morning" she smiled.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you more." She giggled, running her hands up his bare chest.

"You have always liked my muscles, haven't you?"

"Always have, always will. Every since that first night."

"We're allowed to talk about that know are we?" he smirked.

"Shut up" she laughed.

"I thought you were so innocent."

"The innocent ones are always the baddest in bed, aren't we?"

"Mm-hmm" he said, kissing her. "That is a very, very, good point Doctor Sloan."

"Mark!" yelled Callie, bursting into the bedroom.

"Oh my god!" squealed Lexie, as she fell onto the floor.

"Lex, you okay?" he asked, bending down from the bed and retrieving his wife from the ground.

"Fine" she sighed, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. "I'm gonna go grab a shower."

"I'll join you in a minute, okay?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"Okay." She leaned in and briefly pressed her lips to hers. As soon as the bathroom door was shut, he turned towards Callie.

"Was that really necessary, Torres." He asked, running his fingers through his graying hair.

"WEDDING RING!" she screamed.

"What?!" he asked skeptically.

"You. Wedding ring. Left hand, ring finger." She gasped

"Oh yeah, we got married." He sighed, thinking he needed coffee before another woman came bursting through his door while he was busy with his wife.

"Wha…Wedding. Ma…Married?"

"Yes. Callie married. Now, can I go have sex with my wife?" he asked.

"Ye...Yeah." she slowly walked out of his apartment. Lexie felt his strong arms encircle her small waist. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That took you long enough" she sighed, hungrily mashing their lips together.

….

"Wait, they got married?" asked Arizona, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mark Sloan and Little Grey. Married!"

"And she knows? About the… well, about her husband's pregnant best friend?"

"He wouldn't have married her unless he had informed her of the… _situation_." She said, handing a chart to a nurse.

"Let's go find Meredith and Derek, maybe they have information or something."

…..

"Hey guys, do you know anything about the whole marriage situation?" asked Callie, putting her tray down at a table with Meredith, Derek, Alex, Cristina, and Jackson.

"What Marriage situation?" asked Derek.

"Lexie and Sloan, you know rings," sighed Jackson and Alex's face immediately shot down, and he became very interested in his pasta salad

"What!" laughed Cristina "They actually got _married?!_"

"I knew she was hiding something!" exclaimed Meredith.

"No they didn't. He would have told me." Said Derek, taking a bite of Mac and cheese.

"I saw them together this morning; he had on a wedding ring."

"Oh my God." Said Meredith, dumbstruck.

"What did I miss?" asked April, sitting next to Jackson.

"Three and Manwhore got married." Said Cristina.

"Um, someone de-Cristina that for me please." She asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Lexie and Mark got Married." Said Derek, checking his pager.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I have to congratulate them!"

…..

"Doctor Sloan!" she panted, out of breath. "I heard the exciting news!"

"And what news is that Doctor Kepner?" he asked, glancing up from his patients sutures.

"You and Doctor Grey got married!" she exclaimed.

"And who told you that?" he asked

"Doctor Yang, well Doctor Shepherd, well, I don't know both kinda, because-"

"Doctor Kepner, finish these sutures." He said, standing up and taking his gloves off.

"But plastics isn't my specialty." She said, rather confused.

"Good practice." He walked away.

….

"And which one of you told my best friend and my wife's sister that we got married, and didn't tell them?!" shouted Mark, startling both Callie and Alex, who were operating on a young boy who had fell out of a tree.

"I swear it wasn't me!" said Alex, returning his eyes to the patient.

"I thought they knew" said Callie, not seeing the problem.

"Of course they didn't know! The only people who knew were Alex and You, and we were gonna tell them! We were gonna invite them over to dinner and celebrate, but you just had to come into my bedroom, while me and my wife were trying to have sex!" he shouted; now the whole nursing staff was watching them, shocked.

"God, sorry!" said Callie, very insincerely. "I'm a little upset that you want your girlfriend to mother my child!"

"Well, my _wife_ and I decided _together_ as a _couple_ that this was the best decision. It isn't her fault that you got pregnant, it's mine, and I will spend my entire _life_ making that up to her. She doesn't deserve that, and she didn't deserve Sloane coming either. But she loves me and she is willing to put up with all the messed up shit I brought her into. And this isn't only your child, it's my baby too and if you have no problem with Arizona being a part of its life, then Lexie sure as hell can be. And if you have a problem with this, I will take you to court and gain full custody of _my _child. So you should not have a damn problem"

…..

"So," said Lexie, shoving her hands into her lab coat pockets. "You heard."

"Yeah, uh, congratulations." Said Meredith, quietly.

"I'm really sorry, Mer. We were gonna invite you guys to dinner and have a big announcement. And Mark didn't have a choice in this, I told him I would walk away from him and the baby if we didn't get married but I didn't want to tell you guys because-"

"Holy Crap! You're pregnant?!" she yelled.

"No," sighed "Callie is" she said, the sadness showing in her face.

"Oh, that really sucks. Do you want a hug or something?"

"Uh, no" she began to tear up. "It's fine, I mean sure I wanted to have all the little McSteamy babies and he slept with Callie and she got pregnant and even though we weren't together, I still feel like he chated on me because he wouldn't stop telling me he loved me but then he slept with her and she hates me for no good reason and my life is so screwed up! Oh my God, I forced him into marrying me! What if he isn't in love with me anymore and now we're bonded for life and all I am to him is sex and now, he-he-he probably hates me because I'm an idiot and I didn't even tell my own sister I got married to her husband's best friend and I'm a terrible person and this baby will hate me and then Callie will hate me even more and then Mark will hate me even more and then Arizona will hate me, but she's all sunshine and rainbows and I'll practice surgery on my cats because if I show up at the hospital people will throw eggs at me and I'll die alone!" she sobbed.

"Hey," said Meredith, hugging Lexie. "I'll still love you."

"Even if I do craniotomies and triple bypass surgeries on my cats?" she cried

"Even if you do craniotomies and triple bypass surgeries on your cats."

…..

**_A/N- REVIEW! I won't update 'till somebody reviews. I'm not asking for ten or anything, (but that be REALLY amazing) but when I see that you review I get all happy and bubbly inside!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Okay, first things first-**_

_**Lexie McSteamy=Ok, first I love you because you're always the first to review. So you receive an e-hug. Second, I too, would like to punch Calliope Torres in the face. Third, there is no way in hell Lexie is bailing on Mark. My pen name ain't Shonda Rhimes now is it? **_

_**If any of you are worried about Lexie abandoning Mark, well, you obviously worry too much (I'm not judging, I had a mental breakdown because of a Drama Class in sixth grade ) Like I said up there, I'm not Shonda. Some of you guys might hate her. I get it. I have some VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY heated things I'd like to say to her. But in our times of need, we Slexie fans must remember, she got them together in the first place. Without Shonda we wouldn't be who we are today, without Shonda, there would be no teach me, and no matter how sad this might be, without Shonda, we wouldn't tear up at the words 'Meant to be'. So, when you are troubled, always remember that they were an OTP, they were meant to be and they were her ideas. Okay, next order of business-**_

_**JaprilWillSurvive- Yes, Lexie will eventually be pregnant. Not for a little while. But it'll happen.**_

_**MJsuperstar4864- There will definitely be some Arizona/Lexie scenes.**_

_**On that note, Callie and Lexie will eventually warm up to each other. There still will be little arguments, maybe on major one (Sorry to say, I'm kinda excited! ). There might also be a scene where Meredith yells at someone, not sure if it will be Callie or Mark, and I really truly am very, very, super sorry, but in this chapter there will be a fight between Lexie and Mark. It will be big, it will be loud, and it won't be pretty, but it is very much needed and all is well that ends well! (Oh and for those popular people out there who aren't complete and total nerds such as me that means that it will have a happy ending).**_

_**And for all of those Callie fans who are having a little hissy fit at your laptop, too bad. I reallllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy don't like her. Like really. I'm not sorry if you're mad. It's my opinion. So, I'm gonna stop talking about it.**_

…

"You okay?" asked Mark, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, fine." She said, walking into the bedroom.

"Lexie, I've been on this earth a lot longer than you. I know that when a woman says "I'm fine' she isn't. So why don't you tell me why you're mad."

"Really, Mark, I'm fine. Okay?"

"No, not okay." He shut the door. "We aren't leaving here 'till you tell me what the problem is."

"Please, Mark, just let me be." She said

"Lex, you're my wife now. I'll never hurt you. You can trust me."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. Can I really trust you? I mean when I was little, I would watch movies and things would happen. And I would talk to people, and they would say things. But I never believed them. I always thought that everyone could have a happily ever after. I never believed them when they said how much it hurts to have your heart broken. I never believed them until it was me. Until it was me, lying on my bedroom floor, with mascara running down my face, gasping for air. Crying. So don't you _dare _say you won't hurt me," she spat "Because that night, you _killed_ me."

"What the hell, Lexie! I was trying to help! I was trying to help you. And _you're_ the one that slept with Alex."

"AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH ADDISON"

"I told you, you had just broken up with me, and my daughter was sick!"

"And you had picked her Mark! You chose her over me. And Alex came into my bedroom, peeled me of the ground and comforted me. He was there when you weren't and that was enough."

"She's my daughter, what would you want me to do?"

"I want you to PICK ME. Over everything else. No matter what. You need to be able to give everything up for me Mark. And don't say I'm selfish. Don't you ever say I'm selfish! Because I gave up _everything_ for you. I gave up my family, I gave up my friends, I gave up my life for you and her! And I might have made the move that night, and I might've been bold. But I was a little, innocent, doe-eyed intern! And you took advantage of that! You took advantage of me!"

"You were all I could think about Lexie. For three weeks, you were all that I could think about." His voice was much quieter then hers. "I had dreams about you. And I worried about you. And Derek might've warned me away from you, and I tried. I tried so, so, hard to stay away. And yeah, you showed up at my apartment and I _didn't _send you away. I _could've_ but I _didn't_. And you might take that as me taking advantage of you, but at that point, I had no control. You meant something to me Lexie. That night _meant something._ Before you, I never had sex that meant anything. And Aside from you, I never have. And I never will." He stepped forward as he spoke, and now he was dangerously close. "I love you Lexie" he was whispering now. "I've always loved you. You're the only one I've ever loved. And you're my wife." His breath was warming her face, and he was noticing how she was blushing. She wasn't breaking eye contact and their bodies were practically touching. She made a move to step back, but he pulled her forward so they were flush against each other. "Tell me you don't love me Lexie." His lips were brushing against her ear. "Tell me you don't want this Lex, and I'll walk away. You say those words and I'll leave." He kissed down her neck, to the dip of her clavicle. He then kissed up her neck, stopping at her jaw line. After a few moments, he kissed up her cheek, to the corner of her mouth. Her skin burned where his lips touched. He nibbled gently on the side of her bottom lip, leaving enough room for it not to qualify as a kiss. She shut her eyes, breathing unsteadily. "Say it Lex." He whispered softly. After a few moments she opened her eyes.

"I can't" and as soon as the word passed her lips, his mouth was covering hers and they were up against the bedroom wall.

…

_**A/N- Review Please **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Oh my God! You're reviews are fantabulous! Thirteen in three chapters! That's the best I've ever done. I love you guys! Read, Review, Repeat!**_

As she heard a shrill ringing, Lexie got out of bed, carefully trying not to wake up her husband. She grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her naked torso and answered the phone as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

"Hey, Lex." said Meredith.

"Hi." She replied, brewing some coffee.

"How was your night? I mean after your little meltdown I was worried and Derek and I must have called you guys seven times."

"Oh, well we had a really big fight. Like huge. Worst we've had."

"Wow, that, uh, that stinks."

"After I finished screaming we had earth-shattering sex. Like really good. Best we've had."

"Well that's good."

"No. It's earth shattering."

"You know what they say; make up sex is the best."

"Yeah, but I feel like I hiked Mount Everest."

"Well, it happens." She laughed.

"So, you're fight, you weren't just pushing all feeling away to sleep with him?"

"No, I let my feelings out. Loudly. But he let out his feelings, and that's what led to Mount Everest."

"Ah, makes sense. But I mean, you just got married, what could you possibly have to fight about?"

"Sloane and the Baby, and Addison, and Alex." She sighed.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"But you love him."

"I think I love him too much, Mer. I mean, I can't think of anything he could do where I wouldn't forgive him."

"Oh, Lex. That's what love is. At least for you. For Me and Derek, it's knowing whatever happens we'll love each other, and we won't run. Love's different for everybody." Lexie felt warm lips against her bare shoulders. She covered up the speaker of the phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he tugged against the blanket.

"Finishing what we started last night."

"Lex? Lex, are you there?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, I'm here. But so is Mount Everest. Can I talk to you at work?"

"Yeah, love yah." She said and hung up the phone.

"I am busy"

"So am I" he whispered, gently biting her ear.

"Mark," she sighed, as he was stepping forward, forcing her back until she was against the island. She pulled the blanked around her. "We have to work." She said, turning to face him.

"Twenty minutes Lex. That's all I'm asking for." He managed to get the blanket from her, pulling her tightly against him.

"Mark…" she sighed quietly. He covered her mouth with hers, eliciting a slight moan from her.

"Yes?" he asked, only breaking their lips apart for a second. She moaned again, his hot breath blowing over her face.

"Nuh, Nothing" she managed before she was on the counter.

"Thought so"

. . . . . . . . .

"Why is there kool-aid in our bathroom? He asked, holding up a red packet.

"It's lip-stain, and were gonna be late."

"Wait what."

"No time to explain, we gotta go." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh my god" he grunted, pulling her hard against him.

"What?" she asked, trying to escape his grasp.

"You," he pulled her closer. "Taste _really_ good."

"Mark, we have to go," she sighed.

"No, we don't"

"Yes, we do."

"I'm not letting you leave this bedroom."

"Callie… We, We have the ultrasound… and we have to, were all ready,"

"Doesn't matter." He pinned her against the bed.

"Mark, she's gonna be mad if were late and"

"She won't be mad"

"Yeah, she will and I love you but we have to leave."

"She won't be mad. I promise."

"Really?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really," he said, kissing her deeply.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I am so sorry we're late, we got uh, caught up leaving the apartment and, uh, I'm sorry." She said pulling her hair up, and going to stand by Callie and Arizona.

"Frankly, I'm not sorry." Said Mark, joining her. She turned around and punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You. Ass. Annoying." They were interrupted by the exam room door opening.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Arlington. I'll be your OB. I'm very sorry I'm late." He was looking down at a chart, and when he looked up, a shocked expression crossed over his face. "Hell of a lot of doctors in here. And I only recognize one of you." He said, gesturing Arizona.

"Mark Sloan, plastics." Said Mark, extending his hand for the other man to shake. Doctor Arlington gladly took it.

"Callie Torres, ortho." Said Callie, changing her position on the exam bed.

"Lexie Sloan, I'm going into neuro."

"Ah, under Doctor Shepherd, very nice. So, what's deal here, are you a surrogate or…"

"Lesbian Lover," said Callie, pointing to Arizona, "Baby Daddy," she said, and Lexie scoffed, "Baby Daddy's wife." She said, glaring at Lexie.

"Oh, uh, okay, so, let's get you checked out."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey!" said Meredith, as Lexie took a seat between her and Alex at the cafeteria. "I was looking for you."

"Well, I was… Busy, this morning and then we had Callie's ultrasound, and then I was, well, we got, uh, I was busy, after the ultra sound too and this is the first time I've really been able to leave a bed." She explained, slightly embarrassed.

"You two are practically screwing each other senseless." Said Alex, making Derek chuckle.

"Where is the man of the hour anyway?" asked Derek.

"He got an emergency burn patient, so-" Alex interrupted her.

"You had to leave the on call room."

"Well, yeah."

"How are you not in a wheelchair by now?" asked Meredith, a look of empathy on her face.

"Lots and Lots of Advil" sighed Lexie, stabbing at a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"I uh, I gotta, uh, go" said Jackson, quickly stumbling off.

"What's his problem?" she asked, stealing a fry from Alex. Cristina snorted.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Noticed what?"

"Dude, Avery's like totally in love with you"

. . . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- So, Jackson loves Lexie? SHOCKER! Not really, but anyway, don't worry, I ship Japril no Jexie so, you know nothing's gonna happen. Well, something's gonna happen but don't worry:)REVIEW!**_

_**Ps- Lexie's fight with Mark WAS because of her breakdown with Meredith.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-I know it's been awhile, but I was REALLY busy. And how good was that Grey's? I swear I almost died. And Total Eclipse of the Heart, covered by Jill Andrews, (the song played at the wedding) is my new favorite song. Ok, anyways… Chapter 5.**_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Doctor Grey, you're on Doctor Hunt's service, he's down in the pit" said Doctor Bailey, flipping through a chart.

"Thank you Doctor Bailey, I hope you have a nice day." Smiled Lexie, straightening her lab coat.

"Thank you Grey." Sighed Bailey. Lexie jogged into the elevator.

"Hi Doctor Shepherd." Said Lexie, pressing the button for the doors to close. At the next ding, Jackson got on the elevator.

"Doctor Avery" greeted Derek, and Lexie shot him a small smile.

"Hi Doctor Grey" said Jackson, giving Lexie a smile much too big. Lexie looked back at Derek with pleading eyes.

"Doctor Avery," started Derek, "I hear you're on Doctor Sloan's service today."

"Really?!" mouthed Lexie, running her fingers through her hair. "That's all you could come up with?!"

"Uh, yeah, yes sir, we have a skin graft." Said Jackson, glancing at Lexie, who looked annoyed. The doors opened.

"Ah, speak of the devil," chuckled Derek, looking at Lexie's tomato red face.

"Oh, crap, Addie's here?" asked Mark, his eyes darting around.

"No, it's an expression, Mark" he laughed.

"Don't scare me like that." He sighed, walking into the elevator. "Hey," he gave Lexie a warm kiss. After a few moments she deepened the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Ok, guys, we're in an elevator, at your workplace." Said Derek, trying to separate Mark and Lexie.

"Fine, Shepherd." He sighed.

"Little Grey, um, what's on your neck?" asked Derek, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Seriously?" she grunted, pulling her phone out and using the black screen as a mirror. "God, you really had to _bite _me?!" she asked, turning to Mark.

"I make no apologies for what I do when drunk, horny and in bed" he said, smirking

"Yeah, and normally I would enjoy that, I _do _enjoy that, but you left teeth marks on my neck."

"I gotta go, I-I'll uh see you later Lexie." Said Jackson quietly.

"What was that about?" asked Mark.

"Nothing" said Lexie quickly.

"He pressed seven and got off on three, something's up with him."

"Mark, it's nothing, I gotta go to the pit, I love you" she said, hurrying out of the elevator.

"Well that was awkward." Chuckled Derek.

"You know something" he said, turning to face his best friend.

. . . . . . . . .

"Doctor Grey, you're late." Snapped Callie.

"I'm sorry Doctor Torres, but I was told I was on Doctor Hunt's service, not yours." Said Lexie, looking Callie right in the eyes.

"Ah, Doctor Grey, right on time" smiled Owen, jogging up to them. The blare of sirens distracted Lexie from trying very hard not to laugh.

"What do we have?" she asked, running up to the trauma bay.

"Mike Traynor, forty seven, partially deaf and didn't hear the fire alarm, third degree burns covering thirty percent of his body."

"Page Doctor Sloan," said Lexie, "and take Mike to trauma two."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"You paged?" he asked, sticking his head into the trauma room.

"Yeah, forty seven year male, severe burns." Said Lexie, moving over so Mark could assess the patient.

"So, Avery, huh?" he asked, not looking up.

"Derek told you?" she sighed.

"Yeah, actually, it's kinda funny. But I feel bad for the kid."

"Sloan's right Grey, you gotta let him down softly." Said Owen, scribbling something in the chart.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" asked Lexie, raising an eyebrow. Jackson came into the room.

"Speak of the devil." Chuckled Owen. Mark hastily looked up.

"You people have got to stop saying that." He yelled. "What do you want Avery?"

"Do you need me to cancel Mrs. Johnson's liposuction?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Push it back to six." He said, smirking at Lexie. As soon as Jackson left, he began to laugh.

"Shut up, this isn't funny."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"He completely thinks this is a huge joke. But he knows how I felt about George. I feel really bad, Mer." Said Lexie, taking a bite of a cookie.

"It's not your fault he has a crush on you." Said Meredith, putting her feet up on the table.

"But I mean, what do I do? I can't tell him to like, back off, I'm a nice person!"

"I know you are, but Lex, you have to do something. You said it yourself, you loved George, and you know how bad you felt when he didn't feel the same way. You can't lead him on."

"I'm not Leading him on, I'm married, Meredith. I've never felt that way about Jackson, When he came I was with Mark, then I was with Alex, Then I was in love with Mark, now I'm married to mark. There's about three hours in which I could have feelings for Jackson. And I was too busy crying over Mark."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, come on, the kid's harmless." Sighed Mark, sipping his cappuccino.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. It'll just come back to bite you in the ass. Speaking of biting, she was pissed about that." Chuckled Derek

"Oh, well, she wasn't pissed about last night, so no regrets." He laughed.

"Ok, ew."

"You're the one who brought it up. And when is everyone gonna butt out of everyone else's sex life?"

"Come on Mark, we work at Seattle Grace Mercy Sex, that's never gonna happen.

"That's true." He laughed.

"Satan!" exclaimed Derek quietly.

"What?" asked Mark, turning around to see a red-headed devil, sauntering towards them.

"Boys," said Addison, briskly walking by the two men, leaving a speechless Derek and a scared Mark.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- Gotta admit, not thrilled with this chapter, but something's better than nothing. And just a heads up, I hate Addison almost as much as I hate Callie. Like seriously? She had to sleep with Mark? Grrrrr.**_

_**-M**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- I'm a Beta Reader now! YAY! So, anybody in need of a beta, I'm your girl! I'd just like to give you one more warning- I hate Addison Montgomery. A LOT. SO, please, take no offense to my Addison bashing. But if you are truly a Slexie fan, you would hate Addison. Just. Like. Me. **_

_. . . . . . . . . . . ._

"_Boys," said Addison, briskly walking by the two men, leaving a speechless Derek and a scared Mark._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is not good." Said Mark, pacing the attending lounge. "She's here; she's in Seattle, Derek. This isn't good."

"No, it really isn't. At all."

"Oh my God, what am I gonna tell Lexie?"

"Sorry," said Derek meekly looking up at his best friend. "I can't help you there."

"She's just so sweet and Addison, well, Addison's Satan, she's a She-Devil, A bitch, and Lexie is just so, damn, sweet! And Callie's still pissed about us getting married, but I told her I'd take her to court, and I will."

"I'm really sorry man, I'm sorry about Lexie, and I'm sorry about Avery, and I'm sorry about Addison, and I'm sorry about Callie, and I really wish I could help you, I wish I could fix it, but I can't. But, if it helps at all, Lexie's great, you know _I _love her. And Mer loves her and Alex too. Hell, even Arizona really likes her. We're on your side man, and just know, whatever Addison says, she loves you, and whatever Callie does, that baby is yours. You can beat the odds man." Said Derek

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"uhg-bitch-ughugh" fake coughed Callie as Lexie walked by.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem?" asked Lexie, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Other than the fact that you're an entitled bitchy preschooler who thinks she knows everything, no. No problem."

"Okay, what the hell did I ever do to you?" asked Lexie, trying to stay calm.

"You just butted into my life!"

"Oh, the hell I did! _You _butted into _my _life! I was in a relationship with _my _boyfriend, and _you_ showed up and got pregnant, throwing a huge wrench in _our _plans, none of which included you."

"Oh, get over it! We had sex, big deal!"

"Yeah, it is a big deal! You knew how we felt about each other, yet you still took advantage of him."

"At least I didn't sleep with someone else!"

"Yeah, actually you did" she spat.

Callie pushed her, hard. Lexie fell back against the nursing station, hitting her head against the edge.

"WHAT THE HELL, TORRES!" yelled Alex, coming up. "Lexie? Lex, can you hear me? Somebody get me a gurney!" he yelled, looking down at the blood pooling around her thighs. "And Page OB"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ow" said Lexie, stirring.

"Little Grey? Are you awake?"

"Derek?" she asked. "My head hurts"

"You're in a CT Little Grey; you have a pretty bad concussion"

"That Bitch!" she yelled.

"So we don't have to worry about memory loss."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hi" said Mark wiping his tears and standing up when Derek wheeled Lexie into the room.

"Hi" she said as they both helped her into the bed. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at his tear stained face.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he said, sitting back in the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine-ish. I've got a pretty bad head ache and my stomach hurts. Derek, why does my stomach hurt?" she questioned, right as Addison walked in.

"Is now not a good time? Cause I can come back later if you need me too, if you want to tell her first or" said Addison

"Tell me what?"

"I think now's a perfect time." Said Derek "I'm sorry, but I think I have to stay for this, in case she starts to seize or blacks out."

"Just tell me what's going on!"

"You were pregnant Lexie, about two weeks. The impact of falling after you hit your head, well, it killed the baby. I truly am very sorry, and if you need anything, well, feel free to come to me. Okay?"

"That fat Bitch killed my child. She killed my baby! I was trying to be a good person, to stick with her, even though she hated me, and she gave me a concussion and killed my baby. Mark," she said, her voice breaking, "She killed our baby"

"I know she did honey," he kissed her forehead softly. "I know"

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Lexie" said Meredith. "I brought you some jello!" she said waving the bowl in her sister's face.

"Thank you, Mer." She said gratefully taking the bowl.

"How you feeling?" asked Meredith.

"I'm good. Bit of a headache, super-duper pissed, but mostly fine." She smiled.

"You always were the bright and shiny one."

"Three!" yelled Cristina.

"Ow, Cristina. Inside voice."

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?"

"That's what I was just telling Meredith. I'm alright"

"Lexipedia? You in here?" asked Alex, sticking his head in the doorway.

"I'm here." She said, as Meredith, Alex, and Cristina all sat down in Lexie's room.

"Lexie?" asked April, jogging into the room. "I brought you some stuff." She said, holding up a large grocery bag. "I got you jello, um, grapes, ginger ale, saltines, chicken noodle soup, and some cupcakes."

"Thank you, April. You can just put it on the counter." She said. They were interrupted by a couple of nurses, holding two big 'get well soon' baskets and a large balloon.

"Hi Doctor Grey," they said, setting down the baskets next to April's food. "We just want you to know that we think you're really strong, and we're really sorry for what happened. And if you want to see any really cool cases, we'll bring you the charts, okay?"

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate that."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"What the hell is all this?" asked Mark, waking into Lexie's room, swatting at a couple of balloons. There were at least ten baskets; six balloons, four little gift bags, two big ones, and an array of food.

"Half the hospital's come by." She shrugged.

"Well," he said, sitting in the large arm chair next to her bed. The chief had insisted on a private room, whatever it took for them not to sue. Mark was thinking about suing, but not the hospital. He might sue Callie, and then get full custody of his child. "You're very well liked Lex."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**_A/N- So, I was gonna make Addison all mean and bitchy, but then I came up with the idea of Callie pushing Lexie, so than, I thought of what I'm gonna do next chapter, and it's gonna be great. So, Addison will be completely out of character and Callie will make all of you hate her! YAY! _**

**_-M_**


	7. POLL

_**A/N- This is a poll chapter. It will require a lot of cooperation. I will make a list of questions, and i'm asking you to review your answers. Please, this is only because I don't want to dissapoint you. :)**_

_**. . . . . . . . .**_

Do you hate Callie?

Do you hate Addison?

Is Calzona you biggest OTP?

Would you be upset if Callie and Arizona broke up?

Do you love Arizona ALOT?

Do you love Arizona and hate Callie but don't mind them as a couple?

Would you be okay if the car crash never happened?

Would you be okay if the car crash happened under different circumstances?

Would you be okay if Mark _did _sue Callie for custody?

Would you be okay if Sofia wasn't Sofia, if she was a boy or had a different name?

Would you be okay if Callie died?

**A/N- These are all ****_BIG ifs. Mostly, it revolves around how you feel about_**_ Callie_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Ok so, mostly what I've been hearing is falling along with my story line, so that's good. But there is one major thing: You want me to keep Calzona. I'm very, very sorry, but that isn't gonna happen. And **__**Lord-of-the-Dance-is-She**__** THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! You were such a big help!**_

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Lexie? Are you awake?" asked Arizona, quietly entering Lexie's room.

"Yeah." She said. "But if you came here do apologize for Callie, I don't want to hear it."

"I- I didn't. I, um, I broke up with her. She had no right to push you. She was wrong, you were right. She killed your child and it wasn't an accident. She provoked you. I'm on your side here Lexie, and by the looks of this room," she said, gesturing the large hospital room, "So is at least half the hospital. Oh, and I brought you some stuff, but Alex is bringing it up."

"Oh, you really didn't have to do that."

"You're stuck in a hospital bed Lexie, I think I did. Okay, so, the kids up in peds get concussions all the time. And I know you're gonna think I'm crazy, but Disney Movies. They're great distractions, they don't require any concentration, and they're sweet. So, I have… Finding Nemo, Cinderella, the Little Mermaid and High School Musical. Oh, and I brought some surgical tapes, they'll be good if you won't be able to work for a while. So, I've got some neuro, some general and some cardio, and a lot of peds, which is a lot of everything. I went to the gift shop and bought you some pajamas; I've got pink kitties, blue puppies, green frogs, and yellow birds. My kids made you this poster," she said, hanging up a large white poster with large rainbow colored letters that spelled out 'we hope you feel better doctor Grey'. It had lots of little drawings and notes in different color markers. "I also got you a new pillow, these things are crap." She grabbed the pillow from Lexie's back and replaced it with a nice fluffy one with a soft green pillow case. "Oh, and this blanket, it's made from alpaca fur, super cool. I got a whole new set of toiletries, they all smell like mint. So, we've got mint shampoo, mint conditioner, mint tooth paste, mint body wash, mint infused scrubby thingy, mint infused razors, mint shaving cream, mint lotion, and a pink tooth brush. I swung by Meredith's and grabbed your blow dryer, your curling iron, and your flat iron. I bought you a little makeup kit, some eye shadow, some powder, some blush, some mascara and a couple of lip glosses. I went by your cubby and washed all of your scrubs, brought them in here, Alex has the rest of your stuff."

"Whoa, Arizona, do you think I'm moving into the hospital?" Lexie asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Said Arizona shrugging.

"Um, no."

"Yeah, think about it Lexie. The chief is so worried you're gonna sue; he's paying your medical bills. You have a major concussion, so you won't be able to go to work full time for a month at least. If you stay in the hospital, you don't need Mark to drive you back in forth, you have free food, you don't have to clean, and you get on all the cool cases when you come back. You get paid, and you work as you please. It's a genius idea Lexie."

"Doctor Robbins, is she moving into the hospital?" Alex asked, hauling a cart full of bags into Lexie's room.

"Yep" answered both Lexie and Arizona at the same time.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Whoa!" said Meredith. "What the hell happened in here?" she turned around in a circle in the middle of Lexie's fully decorated hospital room.

"Arizona is a genius. That's what happened. I am moving into the hospital. I get to stay here, see you and Mark and everyone else all the time; I can move around, observe cool surgeries. Plus, everyone feels so bad for what happened, they all love me. I have everything at my fingertips Mer, _everything_."

"Okay, somebody is going a little stir crazy."

"You don't get it, Mer. It's perfect."

"And you aren't mad at all that you lost a baby?"

"Of course I'm mad! But it's in the past. Me and Mark will try again, have tons of kids, and I'll be a kick ass surgeon. Sure I'm always gonna wonder what my baby's life would turn out to be. If he would be six feet tall and a professional basketball player or if she'd be a blonde news anchor. This child was a part of me, and now that parts missing, and it won't ever be put back into place. But we can't dread the past Mer, we have to be reasonable and live for the future."

"Okay then."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Derek? Can I uh, can I talk to you, dude to doctor?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Okay, if you're penis is broken again, ask Hunt."

"No, it's not that, it's Lexie."

"Is she okay, are her symptoms worse?"

"No, but is it normal, if she, uh, is more, uh, _hungry_, than usual?"

"Hungry?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she, uh, she can't um, she's, MY WIFE IS A LITTLE SEX CRAZED MONSTER!" he yelled.

"Ok" chuckled Derek. "Well, in some patients, orgasms are the only thing that takes the pain away."

"This isn't funny. I can barely walk! I've gone through a whole bottle of Aspirin and she thinks I'm in surgery. I lied to my wife because she can't take her hands off of me."

"Maybe you're just old."

"No, I went into the on-call room last night to sleep, and she found me, woke me up, and we were going at it like weasels for the past, uh, six hours."

"I'm not seeing the problem here."

"There are multiple problems. Problem Number one: She's about fifteen years younger than me. Problem B: I'm a sex god and I'm hiding. Third Problem: Lexie is _loud. _She is so loud Derek. This is her workplace. She doesn't need all of her co-workers being in our, um, business."

"I wish there was a solution, but unless you want to sedate her, you'll have to wait till the pain dies down."

"Wait, we can actually do that?"

"No, Mark. We can't sedate your wife because she's on a sexcapade."

. . . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**-M**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Okay, to clear up the confusion, Lexie is very upset about her miscarriage. I will go into more detail about it in the next chapter. And, ok so someone told me that Lexie's sexcapade isn't medically safe, but for the sake of the story… Can we pretend it is? Oh, and I have an idea for a new story, about the next generation of surgeons/our teams kids. Please review and tell me what you think about it. The link for the characters is in my bio. It's the first one.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"So, Derek, you want to tell me why we're here?" asked Lexie, settling into a conference room chair.

"Well, Mark, he has some concerns." Said Derek, glancing at his best friend.

"Hey, am I late?" asked Addison, quietly shutting the door

"Why is she here?" asked Mark.

"Given our situation, I felt it best to have her present." Said Derek, pulling out a chair.

"Why do I feel like I'm being teamed up against?" asked Lexie.

"Lexie, this is a safe environment …"

"What the hell!" she laughed "Just tell me what the problem is. Am I getting fired, is this about the accident or, did you guys sleep together or something?"

"Lexie, Mark has come to me with a concern about your, uh, your…" started Derek awkwardly.

"He has concerns about you sex life, Lexie." Said Addison.

"Okay, really? Why is this any of your business?"

"Well, since I'm the main doctor on your case, he came to me, worried about neurological symptoms. And at first, that's what I believed it was. But then, I did research, and a few colleagues suggested if you had had a recent miscarriage, your subconscious is trying for another baby."

"I have seen a couple of cases like this."

"Ok, you know what, I don't need this." She said turning towards the door.

"Lexie, wait, this is for your own health, "

"Ok, no. All of you just shut up! You want to know why I haven't stopped sleeping with him? Maybe it's because he's a sex god. Ok, just look at him. He's oozing sex pheromones 24/7. Maybe it's because he's my husband! Maybe it's because I was attacked by a coworker who all I've ever been is nice to. Or maybe it's because I lost a child. Not that I want another child, because I lost a baby." Her voice broke. "I lost a child. A part of me. I don't need another child right now. I need my husband. And he is too busy gossiping to his best friend and ex-whatever you are to realize that unless we are in the throes of passion, I am not the same. I want to be the same. And sex is the one thing that I have left. The one thing where I'm still Lexie Grey, the doe-eyed intern who everyone looks out for and cares about. Not where I'm Doctor Grey-Sloan, the resident who has a husband who knocked up his best friend, and who lost a baby. I'm not the same anymore. And it's the one thing that takes away the pain."

. . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry doctor Sloan, but I'm under strict orders to only let three people into that room. And I apologize, but you are not one of those people." Said a nurse, stepping in front of Lexie's door. "Actually you are on the short list of people not to let into the room no matter what the circumstance. I believe doctor grey's exact words were 'not even if the damn hospital is burning down'"

"Coleen, look, I'm her husband. I know she's a little pissed at me, but I'm family." She simply handed him two small sticky notes. One read:

_People who can come in_

_~Meredith Grey_

_~Arizona Robbins_

_~Alex Karev_

_~Richard Webber_

_~Derek Shepherd (only under a VERY VERY VERY good amount of begging or if I'm seizing)_

The other read:

_Don't you dare let them in Coleen, not even if the damn hospital is burning down_

_~Mark Sloan_

_~Callie Torres_

_~Addison Montgomery_

_~Cristina Yang (she talks too loud)_

That was Lexie's handwriting, all right. And She. Was. Pissed. She was so angry his name was above Callie's.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"She's banned me from the room Derek." He sighed, lying down on the couch in Derek's office. "She couldn't stay away from me, and now she won't touch me. She won't look at me. I shouldn't have come to you."

"You did the right thing Mark. Sure she might be angry. But she feels betrayed. In the long run, she'll realize you were right."

"Did you see her face? She was so sad, so mad, so _hurt_. I should've talked to her first."

"Mark. You did the right thing. She'll forgive you. You might not have sex for a very long while, but she'll forgive you. Like she said, she needs her husband."

"I feel so bad though. I never even thought that she was screwing herself into submission."

"Well, _she _wasn't screwing herself into submission, _you_ were screwing her into submission, and you just didn't realize it"

"Wow," sighed Mark. "You should be a therapist."

"Aced my psych clerkship."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hi Lexie." Said Meredith quietly, grabbing a cookie from Lexie's vast arrangement of food and sitting across from her sister's bed.

"Hi" sighed Lexie, wiping away her tears.

"I heard what happened."

"Oh."

"Derek feels really bad"

"Ok"

"Lexie,"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"No" she cried.

"Well, He was doing what was best for you, or at least what he thought was best for you"

"Boys are stupid."

"Yeah. But you can't push him out of your life." She said holding up the pink sticky note of names that were forbidden.

"You need to give that back to Coleen, in case somebody shows up!"

"Lexie"

"What?"

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause he's mean"

"Lexie"

"He thought I was a selfish sex monster."

"He thought you were grieving over your baby."

"I was. I am. He thought I was crazy."

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**A/N-So, that went into a little more detail about the miscarriage. I hope you realize now that Lexie was really sad, she was just trying to hide it. And please, tell me what you think about my idea for the children of our favorite surgeons and if the idea is worth pursuing.**_

_**-M**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N- Ok, I have a few things to go over first.**_

_**Lord-Of-The-Dance-Is-She- You are pretty much my most favoritist person ever! Yes, my new story would have canon kids like Zola, Bailey, and Sofia, but it would also have original characters (Mark and Lexie's, Alex's, More of Callie and Arizona's, and so on) Also, they would be grown up, and be surgeons for those of you who didn't know. **_

_**LexieMcSteamy- First, thank you so much for always reviewing! I really, really, really appreciate it. Second, I'm really glad you get where I was coming from with Lexie. She was trying to hide her emotions, push them away, and the sex was helping her do that. I understand where your confusion happened, and I'm glad I could clear it up. I was worried someone was gonna think that, just like in chapter four I was worried people thought that either Mark was being too rough with Lexie, or he was taking advantage of her. **_

_**On that note, I would like to point out the fact that he was worried about her. He isn't being an ass; he doesn't not care about her. Actually, it's the opposite. He loves her. He loves her so, so, so much and he was really worried. And for those of you worried they'll split up… Well, one of her points was- She needs her husband. She won't be able to make it much longer without him. Another point was- He's a sex god. He's Mark Sloan, he's McSteamy, I mean, if you're questioning it, just Google him. He's adorable and perfect and sexy and I'm gonna stop embarrassing myself. Anyway, she loves him, and she will get to a point where she will have to let him into that room.**_

_**Next matter of business- Anyone notice how Callie hasn't popped back up yet? What about the fact that we've pushed Jackson's attraction for Lexie to the backburner? It will all unravel soon, in this chapter. It will be a long one my darlings. I just have mental images of them pouring and flowing in my head, like a promo. DRAMA *EVIL LAUGH***_

_**Finally, I would like your feedback on my new story idea. The image of my characters is in my bio, and I really want to know what you all think. Also, I'd like to know who Alex's spouse would be. It could be Jo, Izzie, or Caeligh (from best friends) or maybe even Lucy. Remember her?**_

_**Ok. It shall all be told in **_

5… … … … … … … … … … ….

4… … … … … … … … … … ….

3… … … … … … … … … … ….

2… … … … … … … … … … ….

1… … … … … … … … … … ….

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Lexie!" he banged on the glass door. "Let me in!" no response. "Lexie! Please! I'm sorry! Just, let me talk to you, let me explain. I know I messed up. I know, and I'm sorry I told Derek, and I'm sorry Callie pushed you and I am sorry I slept with Callie, and I'm sorry we lost our baby and I'm so, so sorry," his voice broke, "I am so sorry you have to go through this shit. All the shit I brought you into, I am sorry," he was quietly crying, "I'm _so_ sorry" he slid down the cool glass, not even bothering to wipe his tears. "I'm so sorry, Lex" he muttered, "So, so, sorry."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mark, what are you doing here?" asked Meredith, gently kicking the sleeping plastic surgeon, with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Oh, I uh, I think I slept here."

"Like that?" she asked, gesturing his position.

"Yeah, she uh, she won't talk to me."

"Oh" said Meredith, sliding down to sit next to him.

"God, why am I such an idiot? I was just trying to keep her safe. When I went to Derek, I thought she was having neurological symptoms, and I went to him in private, as my best friend. Then, he wanted to talk to Lexie about, then he went to Addie and the look on her face, she was so hurt. She looked like I betrayed her and… I did. It was our business, and I brought them into it. It was personal thing, I mean; it was our sex life for god's sake. I was worried she what, was attracted to her husband?"

"Mark, you did the right thing. Lexie's upset because, well, I'm not sure what she most upset about. She's mad that you talked to Addison about her and her lady parts and her emotions and she still is holding a grudge about when you slept with her. That hurt her so much, Mark. She was so in love with you, and I know she slept with Alex, but somehow, it was different. I'm not saying she's right and you're wrong, and I'm not saying you're right and she's wrong. I'm just saying it hurt her. Maybe this is because she lost the baby, because Callie pushed her. I couldn't even tell Derek when I lost the baby. And maybe, she's just mad because she's embarrassed. Because she's embarrassed about the fact that you thought she had a problem. Lexie's insecure, and you know that. So, the thought that maybe you think of her differently, it makes her nervous. If she thinks that you don't see her the same way, that maybe you don't thinks she's as sexy or as hot, or, hate to get r rated in here, but if she doesn't think, I'm really sorry to say this because it's incredibly gross, personal, and awkward, but if Lexie thinks that you won't have as much, uh, _pleasure _with her in bed, that she isn't going to amount to what she was before, she will feel terrible and Lexie, Lexie is fun. If you get her drunk enough, or horny, or excited enough, she is a hell of a lot of fun."

"God, how are you so smart?" asked Mark, glancing at Meredith.

"Because I am. What do you say, want to get some food?"

"Yeah, lets go"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lexie, is it okay if I come in?" asked Jackson, quietly knocking on the door.

"Oh, yeah sure." Said Lexie, getting up from her bed. "I was just about to get started on my daily routine of Disney movie and a surgical film. Super exciting." He laughed.

"Sounds fun. So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, other than my fight with Mark, I'm doing well. My symptoms are better, and I can walk without throwing up."

"But you still have to watch disney movies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the schedule." She laughed, turning to face him.

"And where does this fit into the schedule?" he asked, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. She quickly pushed him away, little did they know, Callie was there the entire time, other than the part where she pushed him away.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Sloan, your girlfriends a little busy now isn't she" said Callie, walking up to Meredith and Mark. "Just see for yourself" she passed him her phone, the hard evidence all over the screen.

. . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- REVIEW! Tell me what you think and tell me what you think about my idea for a new story.**_

_**-M**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I know it's been forever and you all hate me! But, I'm getting a puppy tomorrow and my whole family's been going crazy over cleaning the house. Also, I have bronchitis (Ain't nobody got time for that) so, here's the next chapter.**_

_**-M**_

_**p.s. I'd just like to say something real quick: I don't hate Jackson. I actually really like him. But that was a good storyline and he fit the portrayal perfectly (except for the whole 'Kissing a married girl' thing. but actually, let's face it. If April had married Matthew, she would probably have some very STRONG feelings towards Jackson and that whole situation↓↓↓ would probably happen. However, that is all hypothetical seeing as japril is happy. Unless you care about the promo. Which I choose not to acknowledge. Bye-bye.**_

. . . . . . . . . . .

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" asked Meredith, after trying to keep Mark back, but he managed to slip out of her grasp.

"It looks like your sister's the one with the problem." Said Callie, holding the phone in front of Meredith's face. "I guess being a whore runs in the family" Meredith slammed the phone out of Callie's hand.

"You don't ever talk about her like that again you bitch." She spat. "And my little sister isn't the one who got pregnant out of wedlock, is she?"

"Well, I took care of her bastard baby, didn't I?" she cocked her head to the side. "You're a whore. Lexie's a whore. She always has been."

"Lexie didn't cheat on her boyfriend. I didn't cheat on my husband, but you on the other hand; you can't keep your hands out of Mark's pants. You've never been able to. And that cost you the best thing that ever happened to you. Shame she broke up with you. But, I mean, I guess that's what happens when you kill someone's child." Callie slapped her straight across the face. Meredith slapped her harder, not even hesitating. "You don't ever talk to any of us ever again. Not Lexie, not Mark, not Derek, and not Arizona." She walked away, not looking back.

When she arrived at Lexie's hospital room, she saw her very shaken little sister standing across from Mark.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"But, Callie, she said that you started it-"

"Mark, don't you see what she's trying to do?! She's trying to break up our marriage! She killed our baby, and she's manipulating you. She doesn't want me in this. She wants some big family with a lesbian wife and a sex partner baby daddy. She doesn't want what we want. She doesn't want a big house and tons of little kids running around. She's selfish. She's trying to have everything and she can't."

"You want tons of little kids?" he asked, looking up from the floor.

"Of course I do. I want you, Mark. And I want your kids and your house and your bed. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you too" he spoke softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower, okay?" she said, grabbing his hands.

"Okay. I have a surgery. I'll come by when it's over."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey." said Arizona quietly, walking up to Meredith who was watching mark and Lexie through the glass door. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Jackson, uh, kissed her and Callie saw so, she uh, came and told me and Mark."

"Oh." said Arizona.

"Then she slapped me."

"Oh My God!" said Arizona, turning Meredith around to examine her quickly bruising cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Meredith shrugged. "I slapped her back."

"You did what?!" asked Derek, shocked.

"Callie slapped me. And called me a whore. And Lexie a whore. So, I slapped her harder."

"You're not a whore." said Derek, looking right in her eyes. "I never apologized. For calling you that. I never, uh, I never said I was sorry."

"Derek," Meredith sighed. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't! I called you a whore and I had no right to. You were trying to put yourself back together and-"

"Derek." she said, placing a hand on his face. "You picked me. That's all that matters."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

As Mark was on his way to surgery, Alex saw him and ran over.

"Sloan."  
He said, grabbing his attention. Mark looked over at him and stopped walking.  
"I uh, I heard what happened with Lex and Avery."

"Whatever your opinion is, Karev, I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it."

"Sloan." Alex said, once again. "I ran into Robbins. She told me what happened. So, on  
my way to the Resident's lounge, I saw him. And I punched him. Multiple times.  
And I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted to do it, but, Lexie's like my little  
sister. I- he- You- Whatever that was, whatever he did to her, well, she's  
fragile. She always has been. She says she isn't, she thinks she isn't but, she  
is. And he hurt her. So, yeah. I punched him."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She knew she shouldn't have been in that gallery. But she hadn't seen a surgery, a _real_ surgery in forever.

"Hey Lexie." said Addison, as Lexie sat in the gallery.

"Hey, Addison."

"I heard what happened with Callie."

"What happened with Callie?"  
"Her fight, with Meredith."

"She had a fight with Mer?"  
"Yeah, they were yelling at each other in the cafeteria."

Oh My God." she shot up, and ran to her sister.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N-So, I'm not super proud with that ending, but, whatever. Please review! Tell me what YOU want to happen in the story.**_

_**-M**_


End file.
